etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Manticore
The Manticore (or Manticor '''in the original Etrian Odyssey) is a powerful optional boss fought in Etrian Odyssey, Etrian Odyssey III, Etrian Odyssey Untold, and Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold. It resembles a huge, lion-like beast with a massive pair of wings and a scorpion tail. In battle, it's able to use magic and cause a myriad of negative status effects on the party, such as Poison and Petrification. This monster is said to be wise, and may even be able to speak human speech. That said, it is still of evil nature. Manticor (Etrian Odyssey) '''Manticor, contrary to Alraune, requires no quests to be accepted. Instead, you must examine the tree in B18F on A5, that has been clawed by a mysterious beast. Doing so will allow you to find a secret passage on the eastern side of the B16F, and fight it on a secret area of B17F, not before fighting a wave of powerful, high level FOEs. This can be done anytime after unlocking B18F, but its recommended to leave this monster alone until the 5th stratum, due to its powerful attacks. It has a passive skill that may reduce the damage by half, so the damage numbers may vary (Even though the game never tells you about this). Skills * Lullaby (Uses Head):Attempts to inflict Sleep or Fear on the entire party. * Darkcoil (Uses Head): Has a high chance of cursing the entire party. * Poison (Uses Legs): Deals damage to the entire party and has a chance of poisoning hit party members. * Petrify (Uses Head): Has a chance of petrifying the entire party. * Passive: '''70% chance to reduce all damage by half each attack. Drops * '''Toxic Hand (Worth: 3000 en) * Beast Eye (Conditional) '''(Worth: 7000 en) Conditional Drop * To obtain the Manticor's conditional drop, the '''Beast Eye, it must be defeated within 10 turns. Manticore (Etrian Odyssey III) Manticore is fought as a boss of the sea quests in the Dark Forest. ''' Before facing this monster, you battle against 3 Mistletoes. Due to the Mistletoe's powerful venom and draining attacks, and the boss status inflicting skills, this is considered one of the most challenging sea quests on the game. It's recommended that you bring at least one character with Prevent Order, two preferably, or equip the Regroup Tactic Limit skill. '''Petrivoice can be particularly dangerous, as it can either petrify or confuse the whole party. Despite Manticore's poison being weaker than the one of Mistletoe, it can also accumulate damage pretty fast. If you can't beat the boss, you can just come back later, when you can kill it more easily. Skills * Petrivoice (Uses Head): * Darkness Coil (Uses Head): * Poison Tale (Uses Legs): * Magic Lullaby (Uses Head): Drops * Toxic Leather (Worth: ) * Evil Horn (Conditional) '''(Worth: ) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Manticore's conditional drop, the '''Evil Horn, it must be defeated by a single attack that deals a minimum of 5000 damage Related Monsters *Mistletoe Manticore (Etrian Odyssey Untold) The Manticore is an optional boss that appears in the Sandy Barrens on B17F, but not until the quest 'Sealed Monster' is accepted. One of the big differences that this version of the Manticore has over the others is that it will actively defend itself using its wings, halving the damage of any physical attack that it blocks this way. Skills * Poison Tail (Uses Legs): Ranged Stab attack to entire party, may Poison * Dark Claw (Uses Arms): Melee cut attack to entire party, may Blind or Curse * Demon's Croon (Uses Head): May induce Sleep or Fear to entire party. Drops * Toxic Paw (Worth: 9000 en) * Beast Eye (Conditional) '''(Worth: 27000 en) Conditional Drop * In order to get the Manticore's conditional drop, the '''Beast Eye, it must be defeated while Blind. Manticore (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) The Manticore is the 6th boss to be fought in sequence during the downloadable quest Treasures Untold. Like the fight in the previous game, the Manticore is capable of spreading ailments all around the party in addition to its usual attacks. Focus on hammering it with physical attacks, and regularly throwing up Barriers or Prevent Orders to protect the party from its ailments can cut down on TP that would be spent healing them off. Do not bother with trying to land ailments - pure physical damage is the best way to get through the fight. Skills *'Poison Tail' (Uses Legs): Ranged stab attack to the party, may poison. *'Dark Claw' (Uses Arms): Melee cut attack to the party, may blind or curse. *'Demon's Croon' (Uses Head): May induce sleep or fear to the party. *'Petra Voice' (Uses Head): May petrify or induce panic to the party. Drops * None Conditional Drop * None Trivia *The Manticore is based on the Persian mystical creature with the same name. *The Manticore is said to be able to speak, but is never shown doing so. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey III Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold DLC